


Persona 5: The Okumura Story

by LillyHaru01



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haru focused story, M/M, Multi, learning to love yourself again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyHaru01/pseuds/LillyHaru01
Summary: The world may be saved and everything may seem right but for Haru, things are far from right. Living in the shadow of deceased father and ex-fiance's abuse, Haru must learn to love herself and rediscover her past passions that were buried underneath duty along with may be even figure out whose has been sending her strange love letters in the mail. Its a story of love, cosplay and coffee.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Male Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of going to be my major project and I want it to really work out well. I do hope you all enjoy and be sure to give a kudos and review if you enjoyed it!.

**September 17th 20XX**

A gentle rain pattered against the windows of Haru's bedroom dismally, the sun having been gone for so long that the greyness of the day almost seemed normal. There was no blaring alarm or hustle to get moving. All there was an empty bed and a young woman sitting on her window sill, looking out into the miserable world with a warm cup of Blue Mountain coffee grasped in her cold hands. The days were bleeding into one another at this point. Day to night to day to night. There was nothing to look forward to and there was nothing Haru could think to do to break the cycle. How could she think of fun when all she could think about was her.... deceased father. A CEO.... and while it did say on his grave "beloved father", when Haru thought back to the last few years with him... well... the last line just felt like one last act to try and raise his popularity. It was difficult to admit but he wasn't a good father. He wasn't a good man either. He was a greedy spineless piece of.... Haru sighed and sipped the last remnants of her drink before brushing some wet hair from her eyes, feeling the cold finally catching up with her as she felt herself shiver ever so slightly.

"That was last bit of coffee as well..... guess this is a good excuse to go out and see everyone.... I really don't want to explain why I've been avoiding them but..... *sigh* time to face the music I guess.."

"

Slipping back inside gently, Haru set about getting suited up for the harsh walk over to Leblanc, packing on her warm pink sweater jacket and a second larger jacket over top. Her bottom half remained much the same to her usual affair. A short plaid shirt and some knee socks but with her typical slip-on shoes having been replaced with some heavy pink builder's boots. She really didn't want to soak or muddy her shoes/socks so these boots would work well.

While preparing some toast for her breakfast, Haru turned on the radio to fill the void, a young woman's fair voice soon echoing throughout the kitchen

"And that is why we should always look both ways before crossing the street.... Now! In recent new, Haru Okumura, daughter to the once CEO of Okumura Foods was missing from the recent Okumura Annual press conference despite the fact it announced her leaving from the company effective immediately. No reasons for the sudden leave have been given so far but many attribute it to the upcoming anniversary of the sudden passing of Kunikazu Okumura, who died of a sudden heart attack during a emergency conference explaining the rumours of mistreatment within the company. We'll keep you updated on the story as developments come in."

The 11th of October.... the anniversary of her father's death.... in all honestly, Haru hadn't put much thought into it as of recently. She didn't even know if she would visit his grave. What would be the point? His last few days were spent being transformed from monster into a man and still he was gunned down like some beast by Shido and Akechi. Even if he hadn't passed and remained as the new man he was claiming to be... she doubted they would ever truly be okay. They were father and daughter by blood alone and Haru had never felt any form of remorse for feeling like that. Of course she was upset when he did pass but after time, she learnt that a punishment such as that was almost to easy of a let off for the monster her father was. He was.... no no... she had to calm down and get to Leblanc. Taking the slightly burnt slice of toast from the toaster, Haru let out a gentle sigh and headed to the door, grabbing her headphones from the side table next to the entryway before setting out into the damp and cold streets of Tokyo. To many, times like these where the hustle and bustle of the normal work day was drowned out by the calming rain would be a treat and to Haru.... she found it great for a different reason. It wasn't the calm that brought her joy but rather how it washed down the streets in little rivers towards nearby drains. She always took the time to appreciate the little canals flooding the street sides, washing away everything in its path. It reminded her a bit of her old Phantom Thief days.... the act of washing the slate clean almost described what she and her team did to all those deserving. It felt... slightly sad in a way. Not because she hated thee work. The exact opposite in fact. She loved being a Phantom Thief and dearly missed it. The planning. The schemes. The sneaking and the explosions! The late night team pep talks before a a big fight. The thought made her smile slightly as she continued down the street way towards the local station, even filling the time in between her sitting down by the tracks and joining into the crowded train car. She just missed the work honestly and.... well... no no.... they had saved the world. What else could be done?Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya

Haru gently shook her head, her hair gently moving with her as she snapped from her reminiscing by not only the announcer but the now hoards of people basically washing her out of the train cart before it sped off once again.

<"Ow..... are people really that.... no no... I was in the way... at least I'm here now."

Getting up and brushing herself off slight, Haru soon started walking again, passing by and through different groups of people as she made her way to the surface, happy to find the streets that housed her favourite little cafe having all but been abandoned by the now hammering rain from above.

All in all, the journey took only 30 minutes which, compared to the 1 hour it would usually take when taking her private car, was a true surprise. Soon enough, thinking time was over as Haru took a deep breathe and pushed open the door of Leblanc, slightly startled as a loud voice rattled through her ears once she stepped inside

"And I said that's not a banana. That's my wife!"


	2. Coffee Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has to face the music and finally explain to her friends where shes been for so long while also finding a strange letter addressed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 2 time! Sorry for being gone for a little bit but Ive been swamped with uni prep hehe. Chapter 2 is a little shortish but chapter 3 will be a big one so stay tuned!

As the door bell dinged, everyone inside turned to look at Haru as she entered, silence falling throughout the cafe until a chipper young voice called out loudly

"Haru!!!!!

The girl in question was Futaba and she didn't give Haru even a second to react before charging at her for a massive bear hug.... well... as much a bear hug as the tiny girl could give her tall friend. Haru smiled and hugged back gently, holding back a tear from the fact someone missed her so much. It felt... strangely nice to be missed in a way... not that she wanted anyone to miss her as she never wanted to be away from her friends for as long as she had been. She just needed the time to herself and now being here with Futaba hugging her once again... It felt way too right.... like she had never left in the first place.

"Where have you been Haru?! We've missed you so much ahhh!"

Futaba's hug grew ever tighter as Ren, the sweetheart that he was, laid out a steaming cup of Blue Mountain coffee onto the counter near Haru, close enough so she could reach without breaking the hug. Ren had changed a great deal since the whole God issue as they called. He was still the glasses-wearing black haired boy who always did whatever he could to make sure everyone was happy. After moving back home, he almost immediately came back after having to deal with his parent's constant almost threatening behaviour around him, even suggesting he would be better of not having been born. The police issue was resolved but he was still under its effects so, thanks to Sojiro's help, Akira moved back to his now permanent residence above Leblanc. He was still helping out whenever he could and doing his best in school but now.... well... he had finally confessed his feelings to Makoto. It was really romantic. It was White Day and Akira made such an effort just to help Makoto feel comfortable. He rented out a full restaurant and oh my god, the pictures of Makoto almost crying from happiness over Akira asking her to go out with him were just the most precious things anyone had ever seen. Akira even had them as his phone wallpaper. He was getting all the luck and love he truly deserved after saving the world and was truly one of the best friends Haru had ever or will have.

"Haruuuuu!"

Haru focused her attention back to the small girl hugging her tightly. Futaba had also changed quite a fair bit since the God incident. She was still incredibly short and very very nerdy but she had turned from shy and very jumpy to.... lovably clingy. She and Haru had been hanging out a fair amount due to their shared love of Boba Tea. They spent many nights drinking and chatting together and Haru truly loved every second of it. She was really surprised with how clingy Futaba had grown towards her but really and strangely enjoyed it. It really made her feel like she was doing things right and always loved the younger girl's bear hugs even if they were very easy to escape. She felt incredibly guilty for having left the orange haired girl for so long but she needed the time. She didn't want to bring anyone down because of how she felt especially Futaba when she was recovering so well. It just didn't feel right to show sadness around so many amazing people.

"I'm sorry everyone... I... I just needed some time to myself is all..... I...."

Haru could feel herself tearing up slightly before Futaba tightened her hug, exclaiming loudly

"No sorries needed.... we understand.... no sad Haru okay?

Haru nodded gently to Futaba before letting out another sigh, turning to Ren

"Can I get some Blue Mountain to go please Ren... I... Im sorry but Im not ready yet...."

The boy nodded and handed Haru 2 bags of Blue Mountain, smiling at her gently before replying

"No charge Haru. Just... stay safe okay? We're here for you whenever you need us

Haru took the two bags and smiled gently back, looking around to see the rest of the gang all smiling back, Ryuji chiming in soon after she saw him

"Oh! And Haru. I got this letter for ya. I can't tell ya who wanted me to give it ya but... here"

He passed over the white envelope to Haru before sitting back down. A letter? How strange. Haru soon gave everyone one last wave and Futaba a little pat on the head before leaving, getting back onto the train and managed to make it home in only around 20 minutes. Lucky timing she guessed.

"Now. Lets have a look at this letter"

She gently put down the bags of coffee beans and sat at her little dining room table, ripping the top of the letter open before opening the note inside. It looked really neater written just from the offset so that knocked out Ryuji being the writer she thought. Taking a short breath, she began to read the letter to herself out loud, always finding it much easier than just doing it in her head... and she was alone anyhow so who would stop her?

"Dear Haru..."


End file.
